


That is not becoming a thing.

by thebaby01



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, My First Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: After meeting and working with Bain Massani on Eos Ryder returns, against his better judgment, to take Bain Massani up on a proposition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this. I've never written anything period, but I could not get this scene or pairing out of my head. I finally gave up and decided I'm going to try this. Thanks to my husband for proof reading and not judging.

“Come to my navpoint, if you think you’re up for it.”

That simple little sentence had started all of this. That was how Scott found himself inside a random warehouse on Eos, sitting on a strange bed…alone, and waiting for a man he’d known all of a few days. It had been almost impossible to convince the crew that he needed to go alone, but with a promise that he wasn’t going to fight, and that SAM could take care of him, he got away. 

When Bain Massani had sent him a private vid with a very blunt proposal for some adult fun time, Scott’s immediate reaction was to dismiss the idea and move on, but he hadn’t been with anyone since before he went into cryo. The idea of no strings, and no damaged relationships with shipmates if things went wrong, had proven too much to resist…even with the whole “little duck” thing still causing him no end of merciless teasing from his crew.

“Fucking Vetra.” Scott mumbled as he fidgeted, again looking at his omnitool to check for any message or update from Massani. She had latched onto the little duck thing and now the whole crew was picking it up. The man was 20 minutes late and Scott was nervous enough he was considering leaving.

“Problems, little duck?” Bain Massani stepped into the entrance, a smirk on his face.

“No. No problem. Was just beginning to wonder if you would make it.” Scott said, proud to get that out without a hint of tremor that would give his nerves away. “I’ve mentioned that is the worst nickname ever. My name is Scott Ryder…or Ryder…or even Pathfinder.”

“Mmm, Ryder, I could get on board with that. Sure that never got you teased?” Bain said as he moved towards Scott.

“Never happened,” Scott replied, hating the blush he could feel beginning to spread across his cheeks. “You’re late. This was your idea and your place. You’re lucky I waited.”

“I believe by the time I’m done you’ll be glad you waited, too. I apologize for my being tardy…it couldn’t be helped. How about you let me make it up to you? Now strip.”

The absolute authority with which those words were spoken had Scott jumping up to comply. He removed his clothes and tried not to squirm as he felt Bain’s gaze trace over every inch of skin he revealed. The heat in that gaze had Scott getting hard already.

“Not bad, little duck,” Bain said as he backed Scott to the bed, causing him to plop onto his back on the mattress.

“Ugh, again with that?” Scott groaned as he began to sit up. “Listen, this was a mistake. I thought that we could be adults about this but obviously I was—,” the thought ended in a stuttered gasp as Bain chose that moment to drop to his knees and swallow Scott’s cock all the way down to the root.

Wet heat surrounded Scott’s cock as he forgot all about leaving and just tried to remember how to breathe. The suddenness of the action and the exquisite suction had his cock hardening so fast it was almost painful. “Air in, air out, in and out and for the love of everything holy don’t snort,” Scott thought.

Bain continued to suck while he wrapped one hand around the base and began to stroke. Scott was feeling impressed with his ability to keep breathing when Bain shifted, threw Scott's legs over his shoulders, and Scott felt a well-lubed finger circle around his hole. 

Scott snorted. 

“Oh God,” He breathed as he threw his arms over his face and attempted, unsuccessfully, to die from embarrassment. Bain looked up from his position on the floor and with a straight face asked "Were you saying something, little duck?” Scott could feel the fingers still circling around his hole.

“Fuck you, don’t stop,” Scott said, red-faced, wishing the embarrassment away and trying his best to ignore the use of the oh-so-hated nickname.

“You sure you don’t want me to stop? It seemed like you were thinking of leaving,” Bain said as Scott felt the first small penetration of that finger send heat rushing through his body. 

Scott’s cock twitched in Bain’s grip, a bead of pre-cum forming at the tip before it was quickly smeared across the head of his dick as Bain continued to stroke him. A soft moan broke from Scott’s throat as that finger slid deeper inside of him, muscles clenching. 

“What?” Scott asked, having completely forgotten the question.

“Were you leaving?” Bain asked again as Scott felt a second finger slowly begin to work its way into his body.

“No. I’m not leaving.” Scott whispered as he felt both fingers work past the tight ring of muscle. 

“That’s good little duck, very good,” Bain said as he continued to finger Scott’s ass and stroke his cock, starting at the base and twisting his wrist when he reached the top, hitting every inch of the sensitive head with each up stroke, making Scott twitch and buck in his grip. 

“Now that we’ve cleared that up…” Bain ran his tongue around the head of Scott’s dick at the same time those fingers brushed against Scott’s prostate, sending a bolt of pleasure up Scott’s spine. The hitch in his breathing must’ve given away what happened because Bain chuckled around his length and again those fingers, those evil wicked fingers, hit that spot inside of him that sent electricity racing through his nervous system. A string of curses flew from Scott’s mouth as Bain kept up the rhythm with his mouth, and fingers, driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

“God, Bain,” Scott whimpered looking down at the man between his legs. It must’ve been the use of his name that caused Bain to make eye contact, but as he did his eyes warmed and he gave a particularly hard suck causing Scott to clench every muscle he had to fight off the orgasm building in his body, but he couldn’t, he was too close, and it was too much.

Bain obviously knew and pulled his mouth off Scott’s cock long enough to say, “Going to cum for me—“

“Don’t fucking say it.”

“—little duck?” Then he wrapped his lips around Scott’s dick and swallowed.

Scott would’ve had some terrible insult to hurl at the man, but at that point he was more concerned with the orgasm ripping through his body and the absolute bliss of emptying himself down Bain’s throat. Bain kept sucking and swallowing until Scott was spent, sensitive, and whimpering for him to stop. Scott opened his eyes when Bain pulled away from his body. The man looked drugged and way too proud of himself.

“There now. Isn’t that better?” Bain asked as he stood up, preparing to leave.

Scott could see the obvious bulge in Bain’s pants. “Give me a minute to recover and then it’s your turn,” Scott said.

“This was all for you,” Bain said as he started to walk towards the door.

Scott jumped up from the bed and before he could really think it through he had Bain pinned face first against the wall. He reached around and began to stroke Bain’s cock through his pants. Bain sucked in a sharp breath, grabbed Scott’s hand, undid his pants, and then braced himself with his arms and spread his legs to get a better stance. Scott wrapped his hand around Bain’s now freed cock and began to stroke. It was slick with pre-cum and so hard Scott thought it must be painful. Scott leaned forward and licked a line along the other man’s ear and then began to nip and kiss down his neck. He swore he heard a slight moan slip free of Bain’s throat as he used his other hand to tweak a nipple. As Scott kept stroking Bain’s breathing came faster and faster. Scott couldn’t resist and a smile broke out on his face as he leaned into Bain’s ear and whispered “You going to cum for me Massani?”

“Ryder…fuck,” Bain groaned as Scott felt him spill in long spurts over his hand. Scott was fascinated watching the man in his arms, but after a moment he realized “Hey, you said Ryder!”

He backed up as Bain straightened up, turned around, and with a slight smile said “No idea what you’re talking about little duck,” as he tucked himself back into his pants, and headed for the door.

“Stay safe Massani.”

“That’s the goal.”

Then he was gone.


	2. That is not becoming a thing (Or Bain calls Scott by his first name instead of "little duck.")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds himself alone with Bain Massani again. Why does this keep happening? What is wrong with him? Smut happens.

Two Weeks Later – Eos

As the last of the Kett went down, Scott took inventory of himself and his team. No visible injuries, no damaged weapons, no damaged NOMAD…the adrenaline still humming through his veins seemed to be the worst of it, and they’d managed to wipe out the Kett drop teams that had been reported to them. Even though the Kett were gone and they were safe, mission accomplished, Scott couldn’t seem to unwind and calm down. He felt irritable and jittery and had the irresistible urge to send a message to Bain Massani. That was how he found himself standing outside of that warehouse…alone again.

“What the fuck am I doing?!” Scott’s inner voice screeched as he stepped into the warehouse and felt the doors whoosh shut and lock behind him. He’d been arguing with himself since he sent the message to Massani, “30 min your place”, though the inner shrieking hadn’t started until he got the response, “I’ll be there, little duck.” Now he was standing here hoping he hadn’t jumped when the door locked behind him. 

“Hello there,” said a voice further into the room, and this time Scott definitely jumped, his heart in his throat. “Obviously still some adrenaline there,” Scott thought as he willed his heart out of his throat, but that voice…that deep gravelly voice made his stomach tingle, made his heartbeat speed up, and made his cock harden before he even laid eyes on the man. Scott stripped off his weapons and armor, quickly crossed the distance between them, and launched himself at Bain Massani. Massani caught him without so much as a blink of surprise while Scott wrapped his legs around the man’s hips and kissed the ever loving crap out of him. Bain, without so much as a pause, returned the kiss with enthusiasm and proceeded to nip and suck at Scott’s lips as he backed Scott into the wall.

“Sorry, I’d planned to be way cooler than that when I came in,” Scott admitted between kisses, feeling a blush stain his cheeks. 

“You mean you don’t launch yourself at everyone that way?” Bain said as he kissed his way down Scott’s neck.

“Oh God, Bain,” Scott’s head fell back against the wall with a thud as his cock hardened fully and began to throb inside his pants. His neck had always been super sensitive and even someone breathing on it was enough to send chill bumps all over his body. The kisses, licks, and nips that Bain was giving combined with the feel of Bain’s hard cock grinding into him were going to make him cum in his pants.

“Oh you enjoying this then?” Bain mumbled as Scott felt teeth scrape his neck. A moan that turned into a so-not-sexy yip was all Scott could manage as he felt a full on bite near his collar bone. Scott was opening his mouth to give a real answer when he felt a hand wrap around his aching erection and begin to stroke. Scott knew he wouldn’t last…he could feel the orgasm building in his body and knew he needed to get a grip, so to speak, so he reached down and stilled Bain’s hand with his own. So Bain just reached down and gave his balls a gentle squeeze.

Scott came in the next heartbeat, the orgasm shooting out of him so suddenly that all he could do was lean forward, his head on Bain’s shoulder, arms around his neck as his body shook. When he was capable of speech again he whispered, “You’re the devil,” and then couldn’t help but smile and squirm as Bain chuckled and breathed into his ear “You were enjoying it then? Good to know. Do you have any idea how incredibly fucking sexy you are when you’re like this? Those arms wrapped around me and those breathy little pants and moans right next to my ear. You’re dangerous little duck.”

“Dangerous huh? I’ll have to ask Vetra to put some fangs on the little rubber ducky she keeps leaving on my bed. That way we’ll match.” The laugh that came from Bain at the comment could only be described as adorable, and it gave Scott warm tinglies to hear it. 

“I hate to ask this because I’m quite enjoying you where you are, but would you mind if I put you down? My arms are starting to cramp.” Bane said, a smirk on his face.

“Sure.” Scott slowly slid down the front of Bain’s body making sure to grind against Bain’s still hard cock until his feet touched the floor. As he got his balance he grabbed Bain and spun him around so his back was to the wall. He dropped to his knees, undid Bain’s pants, pulled them down, and took a moment to enjoy the lovely view of Bain’s cock. It was thick, hard, and waiting to be sucked. Scott ran his tongue from the base of the man’s cock to the tip. Bain let out a growl as he wound his fingers into Scott’s hair and gave a gentle tug. Scott proceeded to swirl his tongue around the head before slowly working Bain’s full length into his mouth and down his throat. When his lips touched Bain’s body he paused there, throat tightening around the length and held as long as he could before pulling off to breathe. 

As soon as he caught his breath he felt Bain’s fingers tighten in his hair as he began fucking Scott’s mouth. The pace started out slow, but soon picked up as Bain’s breathing sped up and Scott bean to feel the cock in his mouth pulse and twitch, the taste of pre-cum spreading across his tongue. Scott glanced up and saw that Bain was watching his face, as he realized Scott was making eye contact he smiled and said, “Not planning on snorting this time?” Scott let his teeth drag along Bain’s length as punishment, to his surprise Bain let out this delectable moan of “Fucking hell, Scott”, and thrust twice more before Scott felt the first spurt of cum hit his tongue. He sucked, swallowed, and licked through the release watching as Bain tensed up, moaned, and finally doubled over and had to put his hands on Scott’s shoulders just to stay upright. 

“Wow,” Scott said.

Bain leaned forward and kissed Scott before he said “See? Dangerous. Very dangerous.” He pulled up and fastened his pants. Bain was heading for the door as he said “Feel free to use the bathroom to clean up if you’d like.”

Scott watched him walk away before saying, “Hey! You called me Scott!”

As he paused in front of the exit Bain said, “No idea what you’re talking about little duck.”

Then he was gone.


	3. That is not becoming a thing (Or Bain is a sneaky fuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a longer thing, but decided this was ready to go and the longer section is still a work in progress. A brief interlude on the Nexus.

\--Four weeks later--

Scott had just entered the kitchen in his father's old quarters on the Ark when he found himself shoved face-first into the counter. Considering the Pathfinder's quarters were supposed to be off limits to everyone, and guarded at all times, Scott was completely shocked that anyone would be waiting in here to ambush him.

“Wha-?” Scott squeaked, as he felt hands run under his shirt and up his chest to graze across his nipples. He was about to sling an elbow into the stranger's stomach when he heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear, "Good to see you again, little duck.” With anger, adrenaline, and lust all flooding his system, Scott wasn’t even sure how to respond.

"Fu- fuck you and your pet names, Massani," Scott sputtered as he felt Bain nip his ear, "You just scared the shit out of me. How did you even get on the Nexus, much less in here?"

"I have my ways," Bain said between licks and nips up and down Scott's neck. "It's good to have powerful people owe you favors, and Tann owes me. I'm allowed on the Nexus, and am not to be bothered, as long as I behave myself. The Ark is docked with the Nexus, so beyond that, it was just a test of skill to get in here without anyone knowing.”

"And this is you behaving yourself?" Scott asked, as Bain ran his hand down his stomach, across his hips, and then into his crotch, squeezing the hardness he found there. "You think Tann would approve of you --ungh _fuck_ \-- accosting the new Pathfinder in his own quarters?"

"I think in this case I won't be asking for Tann's approval," Bain whispered as he began to grind his dick into Scott's ass, "When I heard you would be here I couldn't resist. I had to see you."

Feeling Bain’s hands on his body and that slow grind against his ass had Scott’s legs shaking and going weak.

 _I'm going to combust. They'll find nothing but a scorch mark on the floor and start a galaxy-wide manhunt to discover how the mercenary made me disappear_ , Scott thought as he spun around and pulled Bain into a scorching kiss. Bain moaned into his mouth as Scott wrapped his legs around Bain’s hips, his ass perched on the countertop, and began to rut into him, their cocks rubbing together.

 _God yes, friction good_ , Scott thought, as sparks of sensation burned through his body.

"I probably shouldn't admit this, but I've missed being this close to you," Scott said breaking the kiss. "The vid calls have been nice, but you with me? Much better."

"Maybe I missed you too, little duck," Bain smirked as he leaned in for another kiss before nipping his lower lip.

"Maybe? I don't want to hear maybe, especially if you intend to stick with calling me little duck. I could find someone in my crew to fuck and humiliate me who would at least admit to missing me without that 'maybe' thrown in."

"Technically I'm not fucking you...not yet anyway, and you really believe I'm so easy to replace?" Bain asked as he slid his hands around to grip Scott's ass while he gave a particularly hard thrust that had Scott digging his nails into his shoulders with a groan.

"Someone else to watch while you pleasure yourself? Someone else to tell you how sexy you are while you fuck yourself with your fingers and stroke that beautiful cock?” Bain whispered as he leaned in and sucked on Scott's earlobe while his hand snaked between them and gave a firm stroke to Scott's aching length.

Scott bucked into Bain's grip, a soft "fuck" slipping from his lips, the whispered words and touches sending a rush of heat through his body to pool low in his stomach.

"Okay maybe I won't replace you. Too much work anyway. Just please don't stop."

He felt Bain pull on the waistband of his pants, allowing his cock to pop free and he whimpered as he felt that warm grip wrap around him and continue with that fucking _perfect_ stroking. Scott was well on his way to an intense orgasm when SAM's voice interrupted with an "Apologies Scott--,"

"So not a good time, SAM," Scott growled as he felt Bain's hand freeze.

"I am sorry Scott, but your meeting with Director Tann and the other Pathfinders is starting in 10 minutes and you instructed me to make sure you would be there on time...no matter what."

"Motherfucker," Scott said with feeling as he heard Bain chuckle. He almost cried when Bain released his dick and pulled his pants back onto his hips.

"Wouldn't want you to miss your meeting," Bain said as he set him down.

Scott needed to have a discussion with SAM about priorities, or maybe he needed to have a discussion with himself about the orders he gave to SAM. In the future Tann and meetings would go at the bottom of the priority list and orgasms brought on by hot bald mercenaries would be somewhere near the top. "You know...I never wanted to be Pathfinder, and this particular moment is crystallizing the wisdom in that," Scott groused, feeling an ache starting in his balls that he knew was going to make him a bitch to work with for the foreseeable future.

"In this particular circumstance you're not the only one suddenly regretting Pathfinder meetings," Bain said as he adjusted the obvious hard-on he was sporting. "I was quite enjoying that."

"Rain check?" Scott asked. "I'll be back on the Tempest later and can let you know when I'm alone. Not as good as you being with me, but I'll take what I can get."

"Definitely." Bain replied, before pulling Scott into a kiss. "I'll be waiting to hear from you, little duck.”

Then he was gone.

Scott looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants, cursed under his breath, and headed for the tram.


	4. That is not becoming a thing (Or Scott potentially causes the destruction of a codpiece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has some omnitool fun with his favorite mercenary while on the Tempest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its possible I made up neural typing just to fit my own sinister purposes. My idea behind it is that it gives someone a way to chat without speaking and without having to stare down at and or type on a keyboard on the omnitool (which obviously wouldn't work if you're supposed to be looking menacing in a meeting). You think about what you want to say...it appears... and you tell it to send and/or make edits as you like. Then I had some fun with what would happen if you couldn't send a perfectly clear thought at the thing. Hope it works within the story.

\-- 10 hours later -- 

The meeting with Tann and the other Pathfinders had gone better and been shorter than Scott expected.  This was great because despite his concerns about his mood as he’d entered the room, he hadn’t snapped at anyone, not even Tann.  After he picked up a few things, and made a return trip to the Pathfinder quarters on the Nexus, Scott was ready to return to the ship.

After a few hours of conversations with crew, reading reports, and dinner, Scott headed for his room.  As the door closed behind him he froze.  There on his bed was a package containing what was most likely a dildo that he had requested Vetra find for him a few weeks ago.  Scott could recall being fairly sure he was going to die of embarrassment when he’d first gone to her to ask about it a few weeks ago.  She of course had no idea what he was talking about at first, and trying to explain it had nearly killed him.  Scott owed her big for just dropping it off and not forcing him to go down there and ask about it.  Scott opened the package and placed the toy to the side to use later. 

After instructing SAM to keep everyone away and to only interrupt if it was an emergency, Scott stripped, crawled into bed and opened a message to Bain Massani on his omnitool.

S. Ryder:  Alone at last.  Are you available?

B. Massani:  Had a last minute job come up. Can switch to neural type to chat if you're available. One-way voice in case your hands are otherwise occupied.

Scott enabled voice and said "Hey, and no, for the moment my hands are free."

B. Massani:  Hey.

"I was planning on you showing up naked when we did this."

B. Massani:  You think I'd just show up naked?  No tease in that Ryder. I enjoy how you stare at me while I undress.  The blushing is cute.

"I don't blush."

B. Massani:  Yes you do, but back to the naked teasing.  Are you naked?  Because I completely support that.  I support it so much I'm suddenly wishing this armor didn’t fit quite so well.

"You think I need a tease?  I got all the tease I needed this afternoon.  My balls felt like they were going to explode for an hour after you left. Fuck that meeting."

B. Massani:  Fuck this meeting too. I normally wouldn't take a "sit here and look menacing" job, but I've been following this hot piece of ass around, saving him from Kett, rocking his world. I needed the work for once.

"Aw, you really think I'm a hot piece of ass? Very sweet of you, but I'm insulted by the rest of that.  I don't need saving from the Kett and yeah, so maybe you do rock my world, but I've been rocking right back."

B. Massani:  Fair enough.  I do enjoy watching you cum, little duck.

"Ugh.  I know you can call me Scott and Ryder...I've heard both."

B. Massani:  And?

"And you don't.  You continue to torment me."

B. Massani:  You're fun to torment.

"You tormented me this afternoon too."

B. Massani:  I'm not the one who had a meeting, or the one who decided to go to the meeting instead of being irresponsible with me.

"You were stalking me...I know you had my schedule.  Though fair point, I probably could've missed the meeting, but you don't see that stare that Tann has especially when the other Pathfinders are around.  It makes me feel like I'm three and misbehaving, and you didn’t share your ‘molest Scott and leave him with no satisfaction’ plans so I didn’t know."

B. Massani:  I wasn't planning on being interrupted.  Sure, I knew you'd be on the Nexus, but it was just luck you happened to show up while I was waiting on you.  I’d planned to follow you around until I got you alone and then *poof* there you were, alone, and somewhere where I was fairly sure no one else would bother you. And you aren’t the only one who left without satisfaction.

"I called to make it up to you, and instead _you're_ in a meeting.  This level of horny isn't healthy.  I might die. Then you'll be responsible for killing the human Pathfinder and you'll be ruined forever."

B. Massani:  I'll also be short one hot piece of ass.

"I think you're missing the important point here."

B. Massani:  I am most definitely not.  Ass is important.  Your ass in particular is very important.  Also speaking of important Pathfinder ass, I agree you dying would be bad, so how about you let me help you?

"Okay. How?  You're in a ‘sit and look menacing’ meeting."

B. Massani:  I can look menacing, dig for intel, and think of filthy things to do to you at the same time.  I'm a _really_ good mercenary.  To start, run your hands across your chest, brush across both nipples, then continue down your stomach and across both hips.  Then run your hands along the inside of both thighs and squeeze.  Do the whole thing in reverse and then wait for me.

Just reading the message was enough to have Scott's breath speeding up.  By the time he reached his left hip he was biting his lip, and his cock was half hard.  As his hands trailed past his dick and down to his inner thighs he couldn't help but whimper that he hadn't been instructed to touch it at all.  When his hands got back to his nipples he lingered there, tracing around one and then the other, flicking them both lightly.  When he rolled them both between his fingers a soft moan slipped from his throat.  When he opened his eyes there was a new message waiting.

B. Massani:  Very good.  Now I want you to run your hands down to your balls for me.  Cup them, rub them, give them a gentle little squeeze.  Don't touch your cock.

Scott did as he was told.  The first touch caused his breath to catch.  As he continued to stroke and fondle his sack his cock went rock hard and began to throb.  The urge to touch his dick was almost too much to bear, but he resisted, and as he trailed his hands back up his body he had a wicked thought.  He took a picture of his cock, fully erect at this point, lying thick and tight against his stomach, and sent it.

B. Massani:  ....................

B. Massani:  ...................

B. Massani: [neural keyboard error… manual input required]

B. Massani:  I think I just split my codpiece.

Scott laughed so hard tears blurred his vision.

B. Massani:  Yeah sure laugh at my suffering.  Evil bastard.  I thought I was going to be forced to reset my omnitool. I got the neural type going again. Let's continue.  I want you to turn over onto your stomach so you can reach your ass.  Run your hands across your ass checks and into your crack, over and around your sweet, beautiful hole.  I want you to squirm while your cock twitches and leaks, but no touching.  P.S. Meeting over so should be able to talk soon.

Scott smiled at the P.S. and felt a sharp burst of lust at the instructions that had him squirming as he turned himself over in the bed.  He settled, ass in the air, knees in the bed with his head turned to the side so he wouldn’t smother.  Once he was comfortable enough he ran both his hands slowly over his ass.  He opened his eyes when he heard another message come through.

“Give those cheeks a squeeze and a hard slap.  Hard enough for a handprint to show.  Send a pic.”

Scott ran his hands across his ass again and this time grabbed two handfuls and squeezed.  It sent tingles down into his balls and made him squirm.  Breathing heavy, Scott released the hold and then gave himself a hard slap on the ass.  The sharp pain forced a cry out of his mouth and the slow burn that set in behind it had him sucking in air and struggling to keep his hands away from his dick.  He sent another picture to Bain.

B. Massani:  Thanks for that. I tripped over my own feet staring at it. All the other mercenaries laughed at me.  Worth it.  Made it to room and privacy. Video okay?

Scott saw the request for video chat come through.  As he enabled it he ran his hand down the crack of his ass and started slowly circling his hole with his finger.  He heard a sharp intake of breath as the video started.

“Nice view?”

“Fuck yes.  I’ll likely lose some bad ass points for this, but I can admit when I’ve been had.  You got me Ryder.  Looks like you were a good boy and left your cock alone.  Now that I’m here how about you stroke it for me?”

Scott shivered at the command.  He reached under himself, wrapped a hand around his length and stroked, bucking into the grip, unable to control the thrust of his hips, or the moan that left his throat.  Glancing up, Scott noticed that although Bain’s armor was off, he was still wearing all of the underthings, and that was not okay.

“Undress for me.  I’m dying to see your cock.  I want to see you stroke it,” Scott said, blushing at the words, but too far gone to stay silent.

“Keep playing with that pretty ass and I’ll do whatever you want, little duck.”

Scott grabbed the lube out of his nightstand, put some on his finger, and slid it deep into his body while Bain watched.  Bain stood up and pulled the undershirt over his head, baring his upper body to Scott’s gaze.  Scott’s eyes followed as Bain ran his hands across his chest, down his sides, across his stomach and lower to brush across his still-covered erection.  The man was beautiful:  lean lines, muscles, and that little trail of hair running from his belly button down into his pants…very nice.

"Now take off the pants." Scott gritted out. He slid a second finger inside and watched as Bain stripped bare, and settled into a chair, spreading his legs wide to give Scott a view while he began to slowly stroke himself.  "You're beautiful," Scott blurted out before he could stop himself.  To his surprise something that looked very much like a blush spread across Bain's cheeks.  "Are you blushing?"

"I don't blush---I'm just—it’s hot in here--aw fuck it.  I’m shit at accepting compliments, so thank you.  You're beautiful too," Bain finally said.

"Okay look I can't take compliments either so you have a choice, either you torment me sexually or you embarrass me, but you can't do both at the same time."

"I do that all the time.

"I know.  You're just lucky I haven't died yet."

"No dying.  Sexual torture it is.  Would you like me to touch you?"

"Please."

"First let's turn you over.  As much as I'm enjoying that view it can't be easy on your neck."

Scott flipped over, spread his legs, and immediately slid two fingers back into his body.

"That's it.  Fuck yourself for me.  I'd love to be there to slide my fingers deep inside you while I wrap my lips around your cock and take it all the way in, sucking hard, watching you twitch and moan, feeling you shoot down my throat...would you like that?"

"Yes," Scott moaned, reaching down with his other hand to continue stroking his tortured cock.

"Or I could slide between your thighs and replace your fingers with mine, work you open enough to slide my cock deep into you--fuck you'd be so tight—feel your ass clench on me while I pound into you.  Watch as I thrust in and out of your body, feel me wrap my hand around your cock and stroke and fuck you until you break and scream my name as you cum."

The more Bain talked the hotter Scott got until his control shattered.  He grabbed the dildo, lubed it up, and slowly started working it into his body, and _oh fuck_ it felt really good.  The toy reached further than his fingers and it was already brushing by his prostate with each stroke.  He had to stop several times and just breathe to try and get his body under control.  When he felt his hand touch his ass, and realized the toy was all the way inside, he glanced up to look at Bain and laughed.  He was completely entranced with the scene in front of him.  His mouth was hanging open and he had stopped touching himself.  It was something that Scott had, as of tonight, never achieved when dealing with the mercenary.

"Look Massani, the deal was I play with my ass as long as you play with your cock so do I need to stop? _Pleasesayno_ ," Scott rushed out as his ass clenched around the toy.

"I'm sorry.  I just find you completely fascinating.  You blush if I say the word cock in your presence, but you'll go out and somehow procure a dildo and then let me watch while you fuck yourself with it and not even hesitate.  I mean how did you even get that?  Did you pantomime the entire conversation so you wouldn’t have to say the word dildo? Never mind, I don't need to know, but you can't blame a guy for getting distracted."

"Your mouth was hanging open...it might've been adorable.”

"No.  I don't do adorable things. You're obviously delirious from my sexual torture," Bain said as he leaned back and started stroking himself again.

"Yes sir, whatever you say."

"... _fuck_ ," Bain growled as he quickly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed.

"Problem, _sir_?" Scott asked, grinning as he watched Bain's dick jerk at the use of the word.  "Did I find a kink?  Please tell me I did."

"Just imagining you begging for my cock during our next encounter.  A few 'please sirs'-- _fuck_ \-- okay maybe you found a kink," Bain groaned, his head falling backward onto the chair.

That reaction had Scott fucking himself faster.  Each stroke of his hand over his cock and thrust of his hips adding to the heat rapidly building in his body.  Each pass over his prostate causing his legs to shake and his cock to leak a little more onto his stomach.

"Oh shit I'm getting close...close... _really_ _fucking close_." Scott whimpered as he hit a spot inside himself that had his body going liquid and his eyes falling shut.  A few more strokes had him cumming, with a moan that was bordering on a scream, hips bucking, coating his stomach and chest with long ropes of semen.  When he had recovered enough to remember things like movement and words, Scott opened his eyes to look at Bain.  He was staring at him, understandable considering the show he'd just put on, but that wasn't what Scott wanted.  Scott wanted him to cum.  So he reached down, pulled the toy out of his ass, drug the tip of it through the mess on his stomach and chest and up to his mouth where he licked the tip.

Bain gasped, a sharp intake of breath and then came with a muttered “fuck.” Head back, neck muscles straining, abs seized up, pumping his dick until it was too sensitive to touch.  Then he went limp, arms falling to his sides, panting, covered in a sheen of sweat. “Fucking hell, Scott.”

"Back at you," Scott replied, as he reached for some wipes to clean himself up.  Once he was done he crawled back up the bed and got under the covers.  He was suddenly exhausted and definitely ready for bed.  He looked up and saw that Bain was pulling on his pants, and preparing to end the call.

"Bain...would you stay on with me until I fall asleep?"

"I--yes I will. Get some sleep."

"Thank you.  I’m going to pass out now," Scott murmured as he settled in and almost immediately drifted off.

Scott woke up the next morning to a strange noise.  It took Scott a moment to realize it was a snore, a soft quiet snore, but definitely a snore.  He looked around, confused, until he remembered the previous night and that he had fallen asleep with Bain.  He looked over and saw the mercenary sitting in the same position from last night, head back, fast asleep.  Scott smiled and must've made a noise because Bain woke up, raised his head and immediately made an "ow" face.

“Not the best sleeping position you could choose,” Scott said.

"I hadn’t planned on falling asleep with the call going, but good morning," Bain said, rubbing the back of his neck, as he smiled at Scott.

"Good morning to you," Scott said returning the smile.


	5. What do you get when you mix Scott and sleep deprivation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes a snap decision with no sleep. The consequences? Not bad really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or comments on any part of this story. I wrote the first chapter because there was no other way to get it out of my head. Having other people enjoy it just makes me extra happy.

\--Two months later--  
   
Scott was exhausted. So exhausted that on the walk back to the Nomad he plowed into Liam's back at least 3 times.  He apologized to the point of absurdity each time, but Liam just laughed and told him not to worry about it. The team had been on Kadara for at least a week.  After clearing the vault Scott calculated the entire team had been without any substantial sleep for at least 72 hours and everyone was exhausted.  Scott ached everywhere and had taken a particularly nasty blow to his ribs that he was sure would be tons of pretty colors in a few hours.  They were scheduled for a break and Scott couldn't wait to find the nearest bed and crash in it.  
     
Without Liam's help Scott would've never gotten out of his armor.  He got incredibly stupid when he was this tired and all of the latches and seals he had to contend with would've been too much.  He even tripped over his own feet on the way to his room and almost fell down.  Normally after going through decon Scott would've removed his under armor and showered before getting into bed, but it was too much.  Scott stumbled into the room, fell into his pillows and was out.  
   
He was dreaming about Bain Massani again.  With all that had been doing on with Kadara and how busy Massani was with whatever mercenary gig he currently had going, Scott hadn't seen him in at least a month.  The dreams had started about a week prior.  Dark, intense eyes staring up at him.  Luscious lips trailing all over his body in dreams that left him desperate and aching when he woke up.  This one was no different.  Just as Bain began to slide his lips over Scott's dick, he woke up.  Scott rolled onto his back, pressing his hand into his erection and letting out a frustrated sigh as he tried to go back to sleep.  His eyes were burning and his cock was a throbbing ache between his legs and all he wanted to do was sleep.  This is all Massani's fault...he needs to fix it..., Scott thought.  That made perfect sense to his sleep deprived brain. He sent Bain a quick message, giggling as the exhaustion won and he drifted back into sleep.  
     
Scott woke up and wiped his face as he realized he'd been sleeping in a big puddle of drool.  He turned over to get out of it and froze as he spotted someone on his couch.  Scott blinked his eyes several times, struggling to focus and then yanked the covers over his head, a terrible realization sweeping over him at the sight of Bain Massani in his quarters.  
   
"What are you doing here?" Scott squeaked.  
   
"You don't remember the message you sent?" Bain asked, barley suppressing his laughter.  "Shall I refresh your memory?"  
   
"No."  
  
'Come and get me big boy!' "Complete with a picture of your ass.  Sound familiar?"  
   
"I was hoping I dreamed it.  I haven't slept in about 3 days and I kept waking up because I was dreaming about you, and the message seemed like a great idea at the time."  
   
"...You dream about me often, little duck?"  
   
"Yes. Terrible nightmares about sexual torture, and everyone in my life suddenly calling me 'little duck' like it’s my name.  Me checking all of my IDs and passcodes and finding out that my name is now 'Little Duck Ryder'. How fucked up would that be?"  
   
"Mmhmm.  Nightmares.  Torture.  I've been sitting here for about 30 minutes just watching you sleep.  You weren't making pain noises."  
   
"I could've been dreaming about someone else."  
   
"Were you?"  
   
"I...Ye-...No. It was about you...and I was enjoying it. ...Happy?"  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Fuck you."  
   
"I'd like that."  
   
Scott choked on his own spit  Bain's response causing him to lose all control of basic functions like breathing and swallowing.  He was still trying to draw a full breath when the covers were suddenly yanked off his head and Bain was there climbing on top of him, straddling his hips.  Scott groaned as Bain settled over his crotch and began to grind into him.  They were both only in their under armor, and it was thin, Scott could feel his dick rubbing into the cleft of Bain's ass and *fuck* it was nice. He wrapped his hands around Bain's hips and squeezed as Bain began to speak.  
   
"Would you like to fuck me?  Make me beg for your dick? Watch my face as you slide into me inch by inch? I'd be so tight for you...I know I'd be the best fuck you've ever had," each line punctuated by a hard grind that had Scott stiff and panting in about 30 seconds. He was trying to think through the exhaustion clawing at him, and the desire roaring through his body each time Bain ground down into him, to come up with a coherent response.  He managed a weak "yes" before Bain's lips latched onto his neck and he forgot everything except the lips dragging down his throat and the exquisite friction that was going to make him cum.    
  
"Yes you'd like to fuck me, or yes you'd make me beg?"  
  
"B-both. W-would you beg?" Scott panted...trying to be smooth even though his brain was slowly melting.  Scott felt Bain smile into his neck before kissing up his adam's apple and then across his jaw to lean into his ear.  "Please, I need you. Oh god, Scott I need you so bad," Bain started as he sucked on Scott's earlobe.  "I need you inside me.  Need you to fuck me with that beautiful cock. Oh please!  Please!" His voice, and those hips, and the moans he was letting loose between words were sending Scott into overload.  He could feel his orgasm coiling into his gut when Lexie's voice suddenly sounded over the intercom, "Scott, I need to see you in medical."--  
   
He groaned and held in several choice swear words as he felt the orgasm slip away.  Struggling to control his voice he responded with, "What do you need?"  Bain shifted over and onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard, adjusting the bulge in his pants as he watched Scott try to gain some composure.  "I need to do a full check up, Liam mentioned you have injuries."  
  
"Fuck." Ignoring the ever-suffering sigh he heard from the doctor, Scott answered, "I'll be right there."  
   
As Scott entered his quarters after Lexi's examination he flopped onto his bed and noticed the Bain had moved to the couch and was busy working on something with his omni tool.  
  
"Why are you here? I haven't seen you in forever and even then you were on Eos."  
  
"I have work here.  I've been here for about three weeks so I knew when you arrived." Bain said.    
   
"...Lexi told me that I smell like rotten eggs and gym socks."  
   
"Apt description."  
   
"You didn't say anything!"  
  
"I wasn't concerned with it.  I had other priorities."  
  
"A shower sounds way too hard right now."  
   
"I can wash your back for you."  
   
"I just want to sleep."  
   
"You'll sleep better if you're clean."  
   
"My sheets are gross too."  
   
"I'll change them if you'll show me where they are."  
   
"Why are you being so helpful?"  
   
"One, you're the Pathfinder and you need sleep to stay healthy.  If you're healthy and happy everyone benefits from it.  Two, I like to see you naked, and getting clean seemed like a good excuse to oogle you.  Three, I'm concerned if you go into the shower alone you'll fall asleep standing up and crash into something or pass out and injure yourself and it will be my fault for letting you go alone, or suggesting it in the first place.  Four, If you stay in bed it is likely you'll smother from the sulphur fumes and then I, and others would be very sad.  Need I go on?"  
   
"I think I get it.  You're just a giver.  Always thinking about others."  
   
"Exactly.  Now get your ass into that shower."  
  
"You just said you'd be sad if I smothered."  
  
"Shower!"  
   
Scott did okay crawling back out of bed, and even getting undressed other than getting his shirt stuck on his head and needing help pulling it off.  He thought he'd be fine to get in the shower, but not long after he stepped in drowsiness hit him hard.  Bain had insisted on standing just inside the door and Scott could feel his eyes running over every inch of exposed skin and it was making him want to squirm. Still, Scott was particularly glad Bain had decided to watch when he fell asleep for the second time in the middle of washing his hair and panicked when he jerked awake seconds later and got shampoo in his eyes.  He kept dozing off for little seconds of time and with all of the stumbling around and dropping things he finally surrendered and asked for help.  
   
Bain stepped in, still wearing his pants, helped Scott rinse his hair, soaped up his hands and began to scrub across Scott's shoulders, down his back, his ass, and even his legs and feet.  He stayed bent down as Scott rinsed so he could use him for balance.  Scott watched as dust and suds ran off of him and down the drain.  When Bain stood back up and turned Scott around to wash his front Scott couldn't resist, he leaned in and dropped a soft kiss onto Bain's lips.  Bain responded by pressing his mouth in tighter and running his tongue lightly over Scott's lip until he opened his mouth and allowed the kiss to deepen.  Scott nipped Bain's bottom lip.  Bain jerked back, closed his eyes, breathed slowly a few times, then said "as much as that little nip makes me want to fuck you against the nearest wall I promised to help you get clean and back to bed to sleep.  So you're going to let me clean you up without any more distractions, and I'm going to pretend that I don't want to fuck you senseless. Deal?"  
   
Scott's mouth went dry and all the blood in his body flooded south at hearing Bain's words.  All he could do in the moment with the man staring at him like he wanted to eat him was nod yes.  Bain soaped his hands up again and ran them all around Scott's neck, down and under his arms and across his chest, gentle strokes around his ribs,  across his stomach and then down his thighs and calves.  Scott had stopped breathing somewhere around the time Bain's hands ran over his belly button, and his mind was running through every unsexy thing he could think of to keep his body in check as Bain began to work his way up towards his crotch.  Right before Bain's hands would've brushed over his cock Scott backed away and broke in with a breathy "I think I've got this part."  
   
"Thank fuck," Bain muttered.  "I'll go change the sheets while you finish up."  Scott washed the rest of his body and while he might've lingered and given a few scrubs more than needed around his crotch he really did just want to get back into bed.  He left the showers and headed back to his room and got nailed in the face by a pair of his underwear as soon as the doors opened.  
   
"Bed is made and all ready for you."  
   
Scott slipped on the underwear and face-planted into the nearest pillow, pulling the sheets over his body he said, "thank you for helping me.  I feel much better.  I just...would you...sleep with me?  I've been alone since I went into cryo and other than calls with you it's just been me and SAM.  I'm lonely and now you're here and I miss having someone with me...Please?"  
   
Bain stared at him for about 5 seconds before answering, "...of course I will Scott."  
   
Scott watched as Bain stripped down to his underwear and climbed into the bed.  He turned over onto his side and felt when Bain's body settled against his, spooning into him.  "You called me Scott," he mumbled as sleep washed over him, the feel of a soft kiss ghosting across the back of his neck.  
   
~----~  
  
Bain was hard.  So hard he could feel his heartbeat in his dick.  He had been reluctant to climb into bed with Scott, and now he had that round, firm ass pressed tight to his groin, and it was driving him insane.  He'd been horny as fuck after that first message had come through.  Include walking in to see Scott asleep with a huge boner, moaning his name, the interruption earlier in the bed, and the naked shower scene and Bain was ready to explode.  
   
But what are you supposed to do when this adorable, sleep-deprived spaz who's lost his entire family, and has the fate of a galaxy on his shoulders asks you to cuddle?  The answer is, you cuddle.  So he had.  Now he was laying here with his eyes closed trying to ingnore his raging erection while being continually bombarded with ass in crotch and warm, clean-smelling spaz.   Scott shifted in his sleep and Bain had to hold his breath to keep from moaning as Ryder's ass slid across his dick.  The contact had him dying to slide between those checks and just thrust until he completely lost it.  The mercenary part of him didn't like the lack of control.  "That's it," Bain thought.  "I'm better than this...I just need to focus."  He shifted his hips back enough to break contact without waking up Scott, then he began with deep steady breaths, in and out, he focused on slowing down his heartbeat, paying attention to relaxing each muscle in his body, slowly counting in his head.  By the time he reached 253 he had calmed down enough to press back into Ryder.  By the time he reached 534 he was dozing off.  He smiled as he heard Scott sigh, a happy noise, before sleep claimed him.

~----~  
   
The first thought Scott had upon waking, " _Why is my dick so hard?_ "  The second thought, " _holyfuckingshit who's in the bed with me?_ "  When his brain processed the soft snore coming from behind him he remembered that he'd asked Bain to stay with him.  That also explained why he was hard.  He could feel warm breaths gliding across the back of his neck and his ass was pressed tight enough to Bain's groin that what he could feel made him want to squirm. Instead he laid there on his side and tried to ignore the pounding in his groin, but the longer those soft breaths ran over his neck the more his body responded.  Goosebumps popped up everywhere.  His nipples hardened.  Heat ran through his body, settling into his lower stomach while he fought the shivers beginning to run through him.  Unable to take the ache any longer Scott wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed, causing sensation to shoot through his body.  Whether he made a noise or not he wasn't entirely sure, but he felt Bain wake up.  Felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck before that sinful voice whispered into his ear, "You should be sleeping Little Duck."  
   
"I was...I can't go back to sleep...It's just...," Scott froze, a blush beginning, not sure how to explain.  Instead he grabbed Bain's hand and ran it up the length of his cock.  
   
"Mmmm. I wouldn't be able to sleep either." Bain rumbled, his voice deepening as Scott felt Bain's cock begin to harden against his ass.  "I'm perfectly willing to help with that if you'd like."  
   
Scott turned his head and pressed his lips to Bain's, a whispered, "please," his answer. Scott almost laughed at the speed and ease with which Bain pulled off his underwear, settled back onto the headboard, and pulled Scott between his legs leaving him to lean back against his chest, his head resting on Bain's shoulder.  
   
"Comfortable?" Bain asked running his hands along Scott's arms, then down Scott's chest and stomach, almost petting.  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Are you sure you're up for this?  We can always try to go back to sleep."  
   
"I'm sure.  I ache.  Please.  Need you to--," Scott's breath caught as a hand cupped him and slowly drug up the length of his cock, the rub of his underwear and the pressure just enough to make him squirm. The soft stroking continued as Bain left kisses up the side of Scott's neck and scraped Scott's ear lobe with his teeth.  Bain's hand was maddening.  It felt so good, but it wasn't enough to get him off.  Scott dug his fingers into the arm wrapped around his chest and begged, "Bain please?"  
   
"Please what, little duck?"  
   
"I need you to touch me.  Stroke my dick.  Hard. Fucking harder...please--ah!" Scott's thoughts scattered as Bain jerked his underwear down to his thighs, wrapped a strong hand around his dick and stroked from the base all the way up.  
  
"Yes, fuck, just like that," Scott said. "When did you get lube?"  
  
"I'm sneaky. I also know what's in your night stand Pathfinder. Very naughty."  
  
Scott laughed as Bain pulled his head around to kiss him.  He was sure he was whimpering each time Bain's fingers slid over the head of his dick.  He bit his lip to stifle the noise, but lost it when Bain leaned in and said, "Let me hear you." Scott began thrusting into each stroke and it seemed the harder he thrust the more Bain's grip tightened until the drag was almost painful.  It was exactly what Scott wanted.  The angle was too awkward to get a grip on Bain, so Scott began to rock back into him and he knew he was doing something right by the breathy pants Bain was letting out each time he made contact with his dick.  The stroking was making Scott's thighs twitch and he couldn't do anything except tip his head back, close his eyes and ride out the sensations rushing through his body.  "Bain...," Scott moaned lost in the pleasure.  
   
"You need something, little duck?" Bain whispered, as he traced fingers lightly down Scott's body stopping to cup and stroke his balls causing Scott to bite his lip and turn his face into Bain's neck, bucking into the grip on his cock.  
   
"I need..." Scott couldn't think. "I need... _fuck it,"_ Scott huffed out, as a delicate squeeze to his balls had him panting into Bain's neck. Scott felt him laugh.  
   
"Once more, little duck.  What do you need?"  
   
Scott leaned in, a breath away from Bain's ear and said "I need to cum.  Please make me cum."  
   
Scott was shocked at the groan that rumbled from Bain's throat as his head dropped forward to rest on Scott's shoulder.  He was even more shocked when he felt something warm splash across his back.  He squirmed as Bain's fingers dug painfully into his hip, but then moaned as the other hand squeezed down on his cock.  Scott was impressed that Bain's strokes never faltered even as he felt him shaking through his release.  The realization that he'd caused Bain to lose it was enough to have Scott's orgasm slam into him.  One last stroke and he was cumming, a "fuck" ripped from his throat as he jerked into Bain's grip, riding out the pleasure that was rolling through his body.  "Fuck," was all he could manage.  A litany of "fucks" as Bain continued to stroke until Scott croaked out a "stop, please."  Scott hadn't felt how exhausted he actually was until Bain released his dick.  As soon as that grip eased Scott's eyes began to droop.  He managed to turn his head enough to kiss Bain and say, "fuck you're good at that," before his eyes closed and he was out.    
   
Bain couldn't believe Scott had passed out that fast.  It couldn't have been 10 seconds.  He only felt a little guilty for keeping him up.  He'd asked before they started.  He grabbed the towel from the shower and used it to wipe off Scott's front.  Then he sat him up to clean off his back and pulled up his underwear before tucking him back under the sheets.  
  
Bain rolled out of the bed, planning to get dressed and leave. Instead he found himself staring back at Scott, buried under the sheets, and as much as he hated the word...adorable.    
  
"You should leave," Bain thought. "Staying with him is dangerous."  "The doctor is probably still on board and she'll freak out if she finds you."  He headed for the door and was interrupted by SAM--  
  
"Mr. Massani."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that Scott isn't awake to tell you himself, but I know that he would greatly appreciate it if you decided to stay."  
  
Bain sighed, then made the mistake of turning back to look at the bed.  "...Alright."  
  
He stripped down again and slid into bed behind Scott.  He wrapped an arm around Scott's waist as he settled, and couldn't help but smile when he felt one of Scott's hands wrap around his wrist and squeeze.


	6. Elaborate Revenge Plots R' Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has elaborate plans for revenge. Way too elaborate. Bain can't decide if he's a victim, or a beneficiary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been quite a long while since I updated this. I've started writing several ideas and have not been able to finish. This one stuck with me. Are the Bain/Scott fans even still out there? I still haven't moved on from this pairing. <3

Scott was drifting on the edge of sleep trying to figure out who was stroking his back and whispering in his ear to “wake up.” It suddenly registered that the last person he’d seen was Bain. He opened his eyes and mumbled, “you stayed.”

The stroking paused for a second before Bain said, “SAM convinced me it wouldn’t be stalker-ish or creepy for you to wake up and find me here.”

“He’s right. I’m glad you stayed. Sorry I passed out; I was just too tired.” Scott smiled as he felt kisses and licks travel down his spine, replacing the strokes from moments before. He resisted the urge to squirm as he said “you’re going to make me hard.”

“You say that like it’s bad. I like you hard.” 

Scott sighed in pleasure as Bain continued torturing him, “Of course you do...you’re a perv. You’re going to turn me into a sex fiend.”

Scott felt a puff of air wash over his back as Bain scoffed, “that assumes you aren’t already a sex fiend…,” Scott let out a soft moan as he felt Bain’s hands grip both his ass cheeks and squeeze as he finished his sentence, “...and I know you are.”

“I feel like I should argue right now, but it’s too hard so I’m just going to lay here and let you keep feeling me up.”

“Fine with me.”

“Why were you whispering at me to wake up?”

“I have to leave and didn’t want you to wake up and wonder where I’d gone.”

“So you feeling me up is what? Something to torture me with before you leave?” 

“I thought about just kissing you, but I couldn’t resist your ass. As soon as I touched your back I was doomed.” 

“You shouldn’t tell me things like that. I’ll exploit the weakness to get what I want.”

“Oh? And what do you want?”

“Right now? I want you to stay.” 

Scott felt the hands on his ass pause as Bain considered his response. “I can’t. I have a meeting that requires my attendance. If you have more time off I can come back after, or meet you somewhere.”

“I have more time, but I want you now. You’ve been licking and kissing and touching, can you really not stay for a few more minutes? Please?” Scott even pulled out his breathy voice and the pout, hoping a little that Bain could see would be too much to resist. He almost squeaked when he felt his ass cheeks being parted. He definitely squeaked when Bain lifted him up onto his hands and knees and began to lick a slow pattern from the skin behind his balls up and across his hole.

“S-shit, damn a-ah, you can’t warn a guy?”, came stuttering out as Scott’s entire body jerked. Bain paused long enough to say “It’s the squeaks little duck. I can’t resist the surprised little squeaks...you’re adorable,” before he continued lapping in and around his hole and back down to his balls, gently sucking one into his mouth.

Scott whimpered at the contact, hands fisting in the sheets, fighting to keep his hips still as he felt his dick harden fully, precum beading at the tip before dropping off to soak into the sheets. “I’m not adorable,” he grumbled, shivering as Bain’s hand wrapped around his dick and began to stroke with rough pulls… _oh fuck_ it was so good.

Scott didn’t acknowledge the omnitool beeping until the tongue and stroking stopped. Then he realized Bain had pulled away from him and was gathering his things to leave. He could only sit in complete disbelief as Bain came over, kissed him, said, “I’ll call you later,” and walked out the door. 

Scott was going to die. He was so fucking turned on he was going to die, and that bastard left? “Are you shitting me?” was all Scott could sputter as he fell into his pillows and fumed.

—***—

Bain had just enough time to shower and change before he was due at the meeting. It was being held in one of the conference rooms on the Nexus. The Initiative had decided that some of the former exiles could be useful in helping the outposts expand, and Bain was involved with some others in helping to acquire materials, people, and contacts within the Angarra to help with trade and business. It was among the more legitimate of his many jobs, and he found himself enjoying that Tann had to deal with the people he had exiled not so long ago.

As he walked into the meeting room his omnitool beeped with an incoming message. He coughed to cover a laugh as he read:

“From: Little Duck

Dead to me!”

Bain had to try exceedingly hard to get rid of his smile as he took a seat and the meeting started.

—***—

If this all worked Scott was quite sure that Bain was going to kill him, or fuck him, or maybe both. In the safety of his own bedroom it had seemed like a great idea. Call in the middle of his super important meeting and fuck himself with a toy while Bain had to listen. Torture for torture just to get even. Then, slutty, evil Scott had taken over and decided that tracking Bain down and calling from the next room over while fucking himself would be even better. 

That is how Scott found himself in an empty conference room, next door to a lot of likely important people, sprawled out on a table, completely naked, with a towel, lube, and one of his favorite toys in his ass, calling his lover, who might not even answer, to masturbate loudly in the hopes of exacting revenge. “This might be a little extreme,” Scott thought before shrugging and placing the call to Bain.

Bain glanced down as he got a notification of an incoming call. He excused himself from the table and walked over to a corner as he answered, “I thought I was dead to you.” All he heard at first was shuffling and a little moan, then, “You are completely dead to me, but I decided to give you a chance to make it up to me.” Bain picked up on the strained tone of voice and with the breathy little moans he suddenly realized exactly what Scott was doing. He tried his best to ignore the rush of heat that stabbed through his groin at the thought. _Professionals don’t pop boners at work. Repeat. Professionals don’t pop boners at work._

“You’re a menace,” he whispered, resisting the urge to laugh. “No wonder they never give you any time off. Who let you into the ship back on Earth?”

Bain heard the little fucker laugh and found himself counting to ten urging his body to stay calm as another of those hot little moans drifted across the line. “While I appreciate nymphomaniac Scott I told you I have work. I answered because I thought you might need something.”

Bain heard movement on the other end of the call and then a quiet, “I need you. Fuck, I need you so bad.”

Bain closed his eyes and leaned his suddenly over-warm forehead into the wall. “Alright, poor word choice. I thought you might be in trouble. Obviously you don’t need my assistance in that way so I’ll be going now.” Bain dug fingernails into his palm, struggling to keep his body in check as another moan broke across the connection...he ended the call and sat back down, apologizing for his absence.

 _“I need you so bad,” fuck me he’s going to be the death of me._ Bain shifted in his chair, trying to subtly rearrange the erection he couldn’t entirely fight off. The barely audible “Fuck!” that carried through the wall had a mix of shock, and lust racing through Bain’s system. He glanced around the table, but didn’t see that anyone else had acknowledged the sound. 

Not only did he know exactly what Scott was doing, he knew exactly where he was while doing it. He really is a menace. As another call flashed across his screen Bain thought, _“Fuck it,”_ excused himself again with a story about an emergency, and patched himself in to the room’s line so he could continue listening to the meeting. As the doors shut behind him he muted his end of the call, walked next door, and answered Scott’s call with one command: “Unlock the door...now!”

Scott’s dick throbbed at the command in Bain’s voice. He was in so much trouble. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I heard your frustrated little ‘fuck.’ You’re lucky no one else did. Now open the door before I hack it.”

“I’ll unlock it, but you have to promise not to be mad.”

“Anger is the smallest thing I’m feeling right now. Unlock the door.”

“Yes sir.”

Scott heard Bain’s breath catch, and couldn’t stop his pleased chuckle. He was seriously winding Bain up and was pretty sure it was about to pay off. His heart jumped into his throat when the door suddenly opened. _Holy shit he really did hack it._ He sat up, groaning as the toy shifted inside of him, legs hanging off the edge of the table, trying to act calm and ignore his pounding heart as he stared at Bain. 

Scott’s eyes travelled from his face, flushed with arousal, down his chest, to his trim waist, all the way down to the raging erection tenting his slacks. 

“So now suddenly you leave meetings to see me instead of the other way around?” He resisted the urge to run as Bain stalked towards him, stopping so far into his personal space that his pants brushed the inside of Scott’s thighs.

“How long do you think I could choke you before you passed out?”

The delivery of the line, part questioning, part frustration, had Scott struggling not to crack a smile. He also had to answer. He couldn’t help himself. “I’d say a good 5 minutes.”

Scott couldn’t stop the breath that shuddered out, or the way his dick twitched as Bain’s hands brushed across his throat. One hand slid into his hair and tugged, forcing Scott to meet Bain’s eyes. Forcing him to watch as the frustrated amusement he saw there bled out into heat and want, Bain’s lip rising into a smirk as he noted Scott’s reaction.“Breathplay then? Interesting.”

Scott had to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from shooting off as he felt the hand around his throat tighten as Bain’s lips brushed across his own. The gentleness of the kiss in contrast to the grip around his neck had Scott begging, “Bain please. I can’t, I’m too close.”

Relief washed through him when he felt the grip loosen and Bain brushed another kiss across his mouth with a whispered, “Maybe next time.”

Scott went boneless, flopping backwards onto the table. He tensed with a groan as Bain leaned over him and he felt a hardness brush over his own. He was expecting another kiss or maybe a grind fest. He couldn’t stop a snort from escaping as Bain instead did a fairly impressive impersonation of him, complete with, “What do you mean? I’m at home. My door isn’t locked.”

Scott shoved at him, “Yeah, well I thought you had to work.”

“I do”, Bain responded as he pushed Scott flat onto the table and pulled his ass to the edge. 

“And yet here you are.”

“I am but a weak man,” Bain replied as his hand slowly traced a path down Scott’s body to his erection where he gave only light, teasing strokes that had Scott bucking his hips for more friction. Bain continued, unaffected by Scott’s squirming, “I’d reached the limit of acceptable behavior for that particular room of men, so I thought it would be better for me to leave. They definitely wouldn’t understand me sporting a monster boner in the middle of a work meeting. I’m still listening in.”

Scott leaned up enough to undo the buttons on Bain’s shirt to pull it open and out of the way, followed by undoing his pants and pulling out that beautiful cock. _Fuck_ he wanted it. 

“Those guys sounds like a drag. They’ve obviously never met me, or they would completely understand.”

Bain reached over and covered his mouth with his palm as he did something on his omnitool and said, “That idea is fine with me. It would actually work quite well for all of us if the Initiative will agree to it.” Scott rolled his eyes as he licked Bain’s palm. Bain muted the call and looked back down at him.

“To continue our conversation I don’t think any of them have met you.” He slid a finger into Scott’s mouth. “Suck.” Scott obeyed, swirling his tongue around the digit, letting it pop free as Bain pulled the toy out of his body and immediately slid his finger deep inside him. Scott’s back raised off the table as sensation shot through him. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. 

Scott heard an appreciative “mmm” from Bain. “Very good, little duck. Wouldn’t want to make noise and get us both caught. We wouldn’t be able to finish then.” Bain inserted a second finger, this one with actual lube, and began to scissor them to make sure Scott was open and ready.“Your toy was a good idea. You’re so fucking ready for it.” He grabbed Scott’s legs and placed them against his shoulders before moving closer. 

Scott felt the head of Bain’s cock nudge his entrance and couldn’t help the clench that followed. He heard a breathy laugh from Bain and felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

“You really want my dick bad don’t you? Maybe I should’ve just explained that you were in the next room dying for me to fuck you. Shown them a picture of how gorgeous you are. Maybe I should take one now and send it along to explain my absence.”

“I can smile pretty,” Scott laughed as a stab of lust shot through him, “If you think it would help. You can do whatever you want, just fuck me while you do it.” He wiggled his hips to make his point. Scott felt every inch of Bain as he slid deep into his body. His head dropped back onto the table with a thud as pleasure flooded through him. 

“Fuck yes. Fina—,” the end of the word was muffled as Bain slapped his hand back over Scott’s mouth. 

“Should’ve known it would be impossible to keep you quiet.”

Scott gave him a dirty look. The best he could anyway, considering each thrust of Bain’s hips was destroying more of his brain cells.

“I can move my hand, but if we get caught it’s going to be way worse for you...Mr. Pathfinder.”

Scott pushed his hand away, “I can be quiet. Just...fuck…”

Bain had to smile at the quiet curse as Scott gripped the edge of the table to keep from sliding and bit into his lip in an effort to muffle the noises slipping out each time Bain pounded into him.

“Much better. We might even be able to finish now.”

“I’m dying. I’m going to explode.”

“That’s the point.”

“You’re the devil-uh!”, the insult ending in a breathless grunt from Scott as a hard thrust nailed his prostate.

“You started this.”

“In hindsight doing this next to a room full of people wasn’t my best idea.”

“You think?” Bain followed that up with a hard grind and watched Scott squirm as he fought the urge to moan...loud. 

“I could get into this forcing you into silence thing. You look awfully cute when you’re red and panting. What are your feelings about gags?”

“Asshole,” Scott gritted out, reaching up to run his hands through his sweat-dampened hair. Bain was mesmerized for a moment watching Scott move. He released an ankle to run a hand down Scott’s chest and stomach, watching as muscles flexed under his touch, ending by wrapping his hand around Scott’s weeping cock and stroking it.

“Still an asshole,” Scott panted, as his thighs started shaking from the added stimulation. The warmth and tingling that had started in his groin as soon as Bain entered him had spread through his entire pelvis and into his thighs and stomach. It was hard enough not to moan from that, and now Bain was stroking him and it was….ughhh _fuck_.

“You’re testing my limited volume control.”

“I could just stop.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Scott could feel the beginning of his orgasm and it was going to be intense. The longer it built the more he struggled with silence, filling the room with gasps and quiet moans. His arousal only grew when he opened his eyes to look at Bain, his lips, full and kissable set into a line of concentration, his chest damp with sweat moving with each breath, his stomach flexing with each pump of his hips. Scott shut his eyes again, a moan slipping out of him as a well-aimed thrust sent bursts of pleasure zinging up his spine.

“Right there. Oh fuck, there. I’m close.” 

Bain could feel Scott’s ass clenching down on him, rippling around his erection, he could feel his body tensing each time he brushed the right spot, he could hear Scott’s breath catch on each stroke and it was all driving him mad. Even without Scott’s warning he’d had a good idea just from his body. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make you cum so good baby. Just stay with me and relax.” He watched the words affect Scott, felt his dick pulse as he continued stroking him, used the precum that flooded from the tip to ease the slide of his hand. It was then that he heard someone in the meeting ask him a question.

Scott was about to cum. He could hear himself whispering “yes, fuck yes” over and over again, struggling to stay quiet, but unable to stop. It was then that he felt Bain’s thrusts slow, and a hand slide over his mouth again.

“Are you fucking serious?,” was what Scott grumbled out, only slightly less effective as it was muffled through Bain’s hand. He was preparing to rant more, when Bain began grinding into him which was just enough to keep him on edge, but not enough for him to cum, and Scott’s mind just went blank.

“I told you I had to work. Just give me a minute,” Bain said, sounding completely normal. He kept up his torturous rhythm even as he began to speak to someone on his call, “I don’t believe we should get involved with that. Some people know the identity of The Charlatan, but I believe it’s a situation that will sort itself out without our interference.” He glanced down at Scott who was quietly saying ‘please, please…’ trying to thrust onto his dick as he pulled at Bain’s arms. “I understand that the Initiative isn’t willing to work with Sloane, but this is still all new and it’s possible with the number of people who have grown tired of her antics that it won’t be an issue much longer. Even if she stays in power we’ve done fine working around her so far and the Pathfinder...,” Scott groaned as Bain gave his dick a squeeze, “has been doing well even with her in power on Kadara. I understand. Thank you for listening.” He muted the call.

“About done?,” Scott spit out, still muffled. 

Bain looked down, continuing with the slow grind. He couldn’t resist fucking with Scott. His hair was a mess, he had a puddle of precum spreading across his abs, his lips were raw, his thighs were shaking, and he was practically vibrating with the need to cum. In short, Scott was totally wrecked. 

“I might have a minute to finish up with you.” He wrapped both hands around Scott’s thighs and angled his thrusts just right. He knew he’d nailed it by the shout that was quickly muffled by Scott’s own hand. Bain almost stopped again when he felt static electricity skittering across his skin, “Scott?”

“No. Don’t stop. It’s fine I’ve got it. Please don’t stop. Fuck me.”

Bain ignored it, and with a few hard thrusts he felt Scott start to cum. He fucked him through it, gritting his teeth at the muscles clamping down on his oversensitive dick, watching as Scott’s release striped across his stomach, when what he was afraid of happened: a flash of blue washed across his vision followed by a sharp electric shock that burned across his chest. He tried to hold off his own release, but the mix of pleasure and pain, and the shock from knowing how badly Scott lost control, was enough to send him to his knees, stroking himself with slow, long pulls as he watched his cum splatter onto the floor. _Fuck that was so good. Too good. I’m not even sure I can move._

Bain knew he had to get back to the meeting. He’d already been gone too long. He managed to stagger to his feet, using the table to hold himself up until his legs decided to take his weight. He wiped up the best he could with the towel stuck under Scott’s ass, buttoned up his shirt, pants, and looked only slightly worse than when he came in. He leaned down to give Scott a kiss and laughed at the look on Scott’s face. “Relax. The shock wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. I thought I was fine. I haven’t flared since I was like thirteen! Are you okay? You look fine. I can’t even walk...you’ve destroyed me and you look fine!? You had a conversation about business while you were buried balls deep inside of me. YOU TALKED ABOUT ME WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING ME! I think I might love you. Are you some kind of machine? What have I gotten myself into? Oh God, I was not prepared.”

He kissed Scott, “You done?”

“Mostly.”

He kissed him again. Then again.

“Scott?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you say you think you love me?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I think you love me too.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’ll never tell.”

“...Okay. See you later.”

“Definitely. Though I may still be sprawled on this table. I’m not sure my legs will ever work again.”


End file.
